fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerrod Loy
Jerrod is a man who was born in the Yokohama Empire of the Crescent Archipelago he was a very strange person but always had a smile on his face up until an incident. One day out of the blue his family's housing exploded killing all of his relatives except for him. He went on past that day and during his days training to be one of the strongest in the world the green snake struck again cursing him destroying the memory of his past but instilling a curse that greatly increased his magic but attributed strange effects onto him. He is currently assisting Jirov John in the archipelago games. Appearance Jerrod wears a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms. Underneath that he wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He also has a black fedora hat which he wears at times he deems its necessary to possess a civil appearance. He also tends to appear incredibly shady when he seems to just be wandering with no destination in his sights. His left eye glows green with green scars around it due to the curse. If the eye is ever closed the glow and the scars temporarily until he opens the eye again. His tongue can also be described as almost snake like due to his shape. Personality Jerrod is a man of two sides depending on whether or not he is aware of it or not. On one side he can be very calm, smart, and a great tactician, on the other hand he can be very violent, volatile, and brutal but this side only tends to appear while in combat. He tends to be a calm most of the time but if he ever gets frustrated or incredibly annoyed by someone his darker side appears. He views his profession as beating dudes who would hurt anyone with no remorse, He will gladly lay his body on the line to protect those who are innocent to the ways of evil. He tends not to do that with friends or allies confident in their ability to protect themselves from harm. He seeks to find the green snake that cursed him and deal with him and figure out the true nature of the curse placed upon him. He also has no problem with being described as shady, in fact he enjoys it, grinning greatly at the thought of people not trusting him no one really knows why. Synopsis History Equipment *'Specially Designed Knives'- He wields 2 curved butterfly knives which are incredibly sharp, and cannot be destroyed easily. They were designed with the ability to grab magic from cuts inflicted upon the opponents Jerrod faces. He always seems to carry more on him and sometimes throws them at his enemies. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Being one of his most notable traits he possesses an immense magical vault of magic and has been known to call it out when he needs it most. His scars tend to glow brighter the more magic Jerrod uses. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'-He can easily outrun many things including a train but he did have to go full speed to keep up with it when it went through a tunnel. His strength can be very surprising when it comes time for him to utilize his strength. He can easily punch through solid metal and devastate his opponents with his kicks. *'Master Weapon User'- He is very skilled with his weapons being very nimble with them being able to safely disarm opponents of their weapons and dignity, mainly their hair or belts to their pants to annoy them. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Martial Artist'- Being one of his more notable traits he can easily defeat many opponents with his quick speed and kicks. He utilizes a self created martial art which he named the bite of the green snake, named after the thing he hunts it is largely based around devastating kicks with surprisingly powerful punches he calls The fang's dance. *'Enhanced Durability'- Jerrod is capable of withstanding devastating attacks and is able to keep fighting despite having been damaged greatly. Due to his curse whenever he takes a hit and depending on the severity where ever the attack hit it would glow green and take similar scar glow pattern as his eye. *'Keen Intelligence'- He is known for being incredibly cunning and smart, despite his looks he is capable of very quickly learning and excelling at things he recently learned. He is capable of outsmarting large numbers of people with his words or infuriate them beyond belief with a single sentence mainly due to his shady appearance but people don't tend to mind so much. *Energy Magic- Energy Magic is a magic which allows the user to control energy in all shapes and forms such as ropes, bullets and concussive blasts. It can be manipulated through an object if needed. *Sealing Magic- This magic allows the caster the ability to seal objects and people. These spells can involve creating enchantments and formulae which can have several effects such as stealing the target's magical energy or locking their magic for a period of time. *Darkness Magic- This Magic allows users to manipulate and control destructive dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. The color of the Magic varies between different users (red, purple, black, green, etc). Users typically shape their attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which they can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies. Because of the very malicious nature of this Magic (which tend to complement the sinister natures of its users), it is known to make people physically ill and cold. *Shadow Magic- User can use this Magic to bend his/her own shadow to suit his/her own needs, giving Shadow Magic a great deal of flexibility. A skilled user can also merge with his/her shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. Whenever he merges with his shadow wherever he is gives off a green line indication of where he is due to the curse he cannot be stealthy with this magic. *Chain Magic- This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects. Jerrod's chains are noted for their snake head like hooks capable of causing injuries upon grabbing onto their target, they can also be used to pull him to higher locations or himself towards his opponents, or pull his enemies to him. They can also hold opponents in place should they successfully latch on and if used in a combo with his sealing magic can drain his opponents magic elsewhere or use it himself. They are also are barbed with an unidentifiable sharp edge to make resistance painful, the more the target resists the more cut up they get should the chains successfully wrap around the target. Trivia *Picture and appearance is from Yuki Terumi from Blazblue Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Martial Artist